


tuvwxyz

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's an alphabet joke."<br/>lucina and inigo engage in a battle of letters. inspired by inigo and gerome's b support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tuvwxyz

   “Girls love puns. It’s a known fact.” Inigo winked at the amused Morgan. “See, let me test it out on your sister. Lucina!” He waved his arms until she walked over.

   “What is it, Inigo?”

   “Do you like _tea_?”

   “…What?”

   “Because I like _you_!” Inigo grinned enthusiastically as he pointed at her. “Geddit?”

   She looked at him blankly for a second, before her own face split into a smile. “Sadly, I must go train right now, so I have to _ve_ -to you on that one, Inigo,” she said, “but I think that only serves to _double-you_ -r chances next time.”

   Inigo’s grin widened. “ _Ex_ -cellent!” he said, “ _Why_ , I’m thrilled to hear you say that!”

   “You’re thrilled after I said I couldn’t _zee_ you now?” she returned.

   “ _Aye_! _Be_ -cause, you _cee_ , I am utterly _de_ -lighted by your presence, _e_ -ven _eff_ I have to wait until tomorrow,” he replied, looking very proud of himself.

   “ _Gee_ , Inigo, you flatter me. I would _haych_ to disappoint you.” Lucina made a face. “Mm, _I_ ’m not too happy with that one.”

   Inigo laughed. “All _jay_ -pes aside, would three o’clock be o- _kay_ with you? Or would it be too difficult?”

   “It would be _el-em_ - _en_ -tary, my dear Inigo,” she said, smirking.

   “ _Oh_ , Lucina, you never cease to _please_?” Inigo scowled. “What starts with a _p_ noise? Pee… pee… peanuts? Would you care for some _pea_ nuts?” He shrugged. “I dunno.”

   Lucina laughed. “That was _q_ -te, Inigo. _Are_ you going to end this, or shall I?”

   “I suppose it must be me, _es_ -pecially since I have ended up with the last letter,” said Inigo, and broke into his biggest smile yet. “We did it!” he shouted.

   “We did it!” echoed Lucina, also grinning.

   “That was awesome!” shouted Morgan, and put up his hands to high-five the pair. “Wow, Inigo, you’re right! Girls really do love puns. Excuse me, I have to go find Nah…” He wandered off.

   Inigo turned to Lucina, still smiling. “Well? Are we still on for three tomorrow?”

   “I don’t see how I could say no, after that.” Lucina smiled back at him. “Thank you, Inigo. You always brighten my day, somehow.” She kissed him on the cheek, and continued on her way to the training area.

   Inigo touched his cheek dazedly. “Well, what do you know,” he said to himself. “It really was as easy as A B C.”

**Author's Note:**

> it is midnight and i should be sleeping but i am inspired by inigo's ridiculously amazing supports. this time, his b support with gerome. nerds.  
> i don't know that lucina would willingly do this, but i figure inigo will have brightened her sense of humour - that is, if their supports are anything to go by. also i just really love them together. oops.  
> this is super dumb and basically just an excuse for puns, so blegh with characterisation and quality writing. blegh, i say. puns.  
> i hope you liked it. x


End file.
